Curry Cook: The Holy Man of Love and Fury
A two-part special focused on [[Curry Cook|'Curry Cook']]. About This one-shot explores the origins of Curry Cook, in a similar vein to other special one-shots that explore the origins of other characters, such as: Benkiman ~Lost Incan Memories~ and The Warrior in the Dohyo. Curry Cook is a man named "Singh", who wishes to join a wrestling school. The wrestling school deny him, as he is too angry, and he spends a year trying to keep as a peaceful man. This culminates with him challenging Cambridgeman in defence of a young woman, and - in killing Cambridgeman - he embraces his Brutal Chojin nature and decides against joining the wrestling school. Story The chapter opens in India to Singh. Curry Cook: The Holy Man of Love and Fury: Part One Singh attempts to enter into a Mala Wrestling School, where he breaks several dummies to impress the three judges before him during an initiation test. He is told - by his teacher Ajanta - that he cannot enter the school, despite having mastered all techniques, as he has too much rage in his heart. Only those with pure hearts can wear the Mala (hats made from various types of cuisine that bring out incredible power). If he can control his temper and become a Justice Chojin, for a full year, they will allow him to wear a "Mala" on his head and join their school, but - if he wears a Mala in the meantime, he will be expelled. In a town near New Dehli, he meets a woman named Meena, who makes a delicious curry. He faints and Meena offers him curry to appease his assumed hunger, but he reveals he dislikes curry, and it is then that Cambridgeman enters (a British chojin descended from a viceroy). The men of Cambridgeman threaten the people in return for "taxes", and Cambridgeman makes an offer to be his maid to Meena, who - after slapping him - incites the people to fight against Cambridgeman and his men. Cambridgeman then reveals he is not just a chojin, but a wrestler specialised in Catch As Catch Can wrestling, and attacks the people. Singh tries to stop him, but remember he must not be wrathful ( as instructed by his teachers), and Cambridgeman takes advantages of this to attack him in turn. Cambridgeman knocks Singh unconscious, and Singh awakes in Meena's home. Curry Cook: The Holy Man of Love and Fury: Part Two He reveals that his name is "Singh" and thanks Meena for her help, and he returns to sleep, but - when he awakes again - the house is empty. He flees in search of Meena, where he finds Cambridgeman has planted cannabis upon Meena and accuses her of being a smuggler. He says that he will arrest everyone at the market as accomplices, and he will run a monopoly on the market, before destroying Meena's stall. When Meena objects, he strikes her across the face. Singh tries to resist getting angry, but sees a plate of curry that he can use as a "Mala". He dons the dish and his powers increase enough to defeat the henchmen, and Cambridgeman attacks him several times, before attempting a Kingdom Hail. Curry Cook attacks him with a Garam Masala Thumbing, which blinds Cambridgeman, and then slices a cut down Cambridgeman's side. The match is concluded when Curry Cook uses a Chakra Sting, which impales Cambridgeman with his foot. The men of Cambridgeman flee in response to this violence, as Singh tells Meena that she is safe, but she is afraid of his violence and rejects him. Due to having broken the values of the Mala School, as well as having frightened Meena, Singh walks away from the village and assumes the name "Curry Cook". Curry Cook accepts his fate as a Brutal Chojin. References Category:Chapters